Newfoundland and Labrador Highway Signs
This is a page dedicated to the history of highway signage in Newfoundland and Labrador. It provides a retrospective of what certain signs looked like as far back as the 1970s. Pre-1979 Signage When the provincial routes were opened to the public by the 1960s, most of the signage was made of wood, wkth a coating of reflective paint on the front, and had very rounded corners. Sometime in the 1970s, the Newfoundland Government had switched to steel signage, likely in response to the deteriorating condition of the wooden signs. The steel versions were designed to make the signs last longer and result in long-term cost savings. The steel signage would contain the letters "DTC" on the bottom, which then stood for Department of Transportation Commission. Directional signage would continue being made of wood to this day. 'Warning Signs' Curve Signs Other Warning Signs 'Regulatory Signs' 'Speed Control Signs' Speed Limit Signs Pre-1977 The first two examples were originally posted before Canada changed to the metric system in 1977. Before then, speed was measured in miles per hour. 1977-1979 These signs were updated after the Government of Canada adopted the metric system as their way of measuring things. Originally, there was no Maximum 70 signage - in fact, on the Trans-Canada Highway through Whitbourne, a Maximum 70 sign was created by placing a decal with a 7 over the first digit in the sign. The next update, introduced by the 1980s, would include Maximum 70 as an option. Advisory Speed Warning Signs 1980-2008 Signage During the turn of the 1980s, some of the older wooden signs were supposedly deteriorating, and to change with the times, the provincial Government decided to start phasing in new signage with completely new icons. Some of the curve signs were replaced with the newer versions, first seen between Little Harbour East and the intersection to Route 210 at Goobies. Any existing signage from previous issues would remain in place as long as they were still in good condition. Some of the 1970s era signage is still seen in some places to this day. Warning Signs 'Regulatory Signs' 'Speed Control Signs' Speed Limit Signs Reduce Speed Ahead Signs Advisory Speed Warning Signs These signs are usually displayed below a curve warning sign. They warn motorists to slow down before approaching a hazardous turn. 2009-Present Signage By April 2009, the Government of Newfoundland and Labrador updated its signage, which would be the biggest overhaul since 1979. New directional signage would rely on the Clearview font, which was designated as a universal signage font around 2006. Some warning signs were also given a makeover as well, with new icons. Any existing signage from previous years (including the remaining ones from the 1970s) would remain in place as long as they are still in good condition. In January 2016, it was announced that Clearview would no longer be the universal signage font, and has since reverted back to Highway Gothic, used in the province from 1994 through 2008. Sometime in the early 2010s, some of the warning signs were given another makeover, looking more American style. It could imply that the Government of Newfoundland and Labrador may have contracted out sign production to a U.S.-based company, possibly as a cost-cutting measure due to a deteriorating economy at the time. 'Gallery'